Kristoff
Crown Prince of Artolia, but not its eldest prince. By the laws and customs of old, the first son of the King and Queen Regnant, Kristoff, is entitled to the throne, yet some contend there are grounds that substantiate the claim of the elder Langrey, first son of the King who was born out of wedlock. Regardless, Kristoff cares deeply for his elder half-brother. While trying to calm the political furor raised in the wake of his father's death, Kristoff's passive demeanor has been a great detriment, placing him at the mercy of insistent and insidious advisors. Personality Kristoff is the soft-natured and leaves the politics to his advisors. Many fear his passiveness will give way to corruption and then the ruination of Artolia. Background Kristoff is the second son of the Artolian King and first legitmate child of both king and current Artolian Queen which entitles him to rule in accordance to tradition. However it is his elder half-brother Langrey, the first son and illegitimate child of the king that is some believe to be the true heir. Artolia have been since in conflict since the brothers were babies. Weary of all of succession controversy, Margrave Roienbourg, the primary caretaker of the brothers, removed himself from the kingdom to his own estate. After the death of the king, Crell Monferaigne sided with Kristoff in war for the throne. Battle As a member of the Warrior class, Kristoff has a movement range of three panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors use two-handed swords as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment (Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves). Kristoff stands-out from the other warriors by being excellent in both damage output and hit generation with his high-damaging, multi-hit attacks, a common trait of nearly all Seraphic Gate characters. Sadly, his damage is on par with Ancel, placing his damage output below Phiona and Gwendal. However, If he is to be used with Roienbourg, Phiona, and either Hrist or Lenneth, they will easily be able to extract huge amounts of crystals from the enemy, usually surpassing the maximum amount in just one siege, by attacking simultaneously, for Kristoff and a valkyrie will launch the enemy up in the air, Phiona keeps them afloat while Roienbourg deals multiple hits. His Soul Crush is amongst the most powerful Soul Crushes in game and tied with Phiona in both hits and Attack Gauge Boost. He can perform nearly all tasks assigned to him proficiently. Attacks *'Whelming Wave' - Lifting, twisting slice. Launches enemy upward. :ロウアーズスプリット/Lore's(?) Split :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 8x2hit *'Churning Blade' - Rotating swipe :ボルテックストーム/Vortex Storm :Hits: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x7hit *'Fell Swoop' - Lethal dive of a bird of prey. Casts enemy down. :スウィープダイブ/Sweep Dive :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 Soul Crush 300px "Hallowed be the legacy of the crown! Finishing Strike - Noble Crusade!" Kristoff assaults the enemy with a combination of sword strikes, sending them helplessly flying upward. He then finishes the assault by jumping into the air and strikes through the enemy with a powerful swoop from above. *'Noble Crusade' - Kristoff slashes boldly at the enemy's heart before swooping down for the coup de grace. :ノーブル・ズィーガー/Noble Sieger :Hits: 13 :Attack Guage Boost: (5x4hit)+(3x9hit) Sacrifice Cannot be sacrificed. Recruitment Kristoff can assist as a guest character in Chapter 5 by having a total of one character sacrificed before the end of Chapter 4. Choosing to obtain Kristoff's assistance as a guest forgoes the assistance Langrey or Roienbourg. Kristoff cannot be recruited as a party member in Story-Mode. Kristoff will be recruited upon defeat at the second floor of the Seraphic Gate. Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :For a prince with such a gentle expression, Kristoff is capable of some pretty mean swordplay. :Often while his councillors busy themselves chewing his ears off with prolix political lectures, Kristoff stares vacantly into the distance, fantasizing about splitting monsters in two with his blade. *Kristoff's personality is much more assertive in the Seraphic Gate, almost to the point of being domineering toward his older brother. Gallery kristoff.png|Kristoff concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Warrior